Alone in the Universe
by XphiaDP
Summary: Jack and Jamie are both suffering the loneliness of not being believed in until they find each other. Based off of the song: Alone in the Universe


**So this idea has been plaguing me ever since I had to sing the song for one of my plays. So if any of you are familiar with Seussical the Musical you'll recognize the song. I changed around a couple of the parts and words to make it fit Jack and Jamie but it's still pretty much the same song and scene. Tell me what you think once you've finished!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **'Jack singing'**

 _'Jamie singing'_

 _ **'Both singing'**_

Jamie sat on his bed with a sigh staring at the small stuffed rabbit in his hands. He didn't get it. What had happened to his friends? They once believed just as strongly as he did yet when they were together earlier that day, they just seemed… empty.

 _'There are secrets on a leaf,_

 _In the water, in the air,_

 _Hidden people, tiny elves,_

 _All invisible!_

 _Not a person seems to know._

 _Not a person seems to care._

 _There is no one who believes a thing I say…'_

Jamie curled into a ball at the edge of his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. He had tried to tell them. He had tried to explain what had happened that fantastic night. They didn't believe him. They told him his encounter with the Guardians had been nothing more than a dream, but he knew they were wrong. They had to be.

 _'Well, I'm fairly certain_

 _At one time or other,_

 _Great thinkers all feel this way!'_

Did everyone believe the great inventors of the past when they were trying to make their different dreams come to life? No! So Jamie wasn't about to give up on his own dream no matter what anybody said. It was a lonely path though.

 _'I'm alone in the universe._

 _So alone in the universe._

 _I found magic but they don't see it._

 _They all call me a lunatic._

 _Ok, call me a lunatic._

 _If I stand on my own, so be it.'_

He had met the Guardians! He had seen the people kids had only dreamed about! Yet, no one seemed to see them like he did, and because of that, he was often called crazy, a lunatic. The small boy hid his hurt feelings at these insults though. If he had to be alone in his belief, he would.

 _' 'Cause I have wings._

 _Yes, I can fly_

 _Around the moon_

 _And far beyond the sky_

 _And one day soon_

 _I know there you'll be_

 _One small voice in the universe_

 _One true friend in the universe_

 _Who believes in me…'_

Jamie let out a sigh. There was someone out there. There had to be. Not everybody in the universe could have given up their belief so quickly. At least that's what he was hoping…

What Jamie didn't realize was that just nearby was a certain winter spirit feeling the same loneliness that was slowly drowning the boy. Jack Frost sat just outside the window frosting it with just his mere presence. The albino had no one left. The Guardians had abandoned him and he had no one to turn to.

 **'I'm alone in the universe.**

 **So alone in the universe.**

 **My own planets and stars**

 **Are glowing.'**

 _'Alone in the universe.'_

Jack looked to the sky to see the stars twinkling happily above him but even they seemed dimmer than normal. It was almost as if they were showing just how he felt in this moment.

 ** _'_** **No one notices anything.**

 **Not one person is listening.**

 **They don't have any way of knowing.'**

He had no believers. No one could ever see Jack as he tried desperately to get somebody to notice him. He played jokes. He started snowball fights. He even gave one kid a sled ride to remember! But it was all in vain. They didn't believe in him. He went invisible, both unseen and unheard. No one knew of him. That didn't mean he had given up though. As long as there was at least one light on that globe, there was hope for him.

 _'Nobody knows that_

 _I have wings'_

 **'I have wings'**

 _'Yes, I can fly'_

 **'I can fly'**

 _'Around the moon_

 _And far'_

 ** _'Beyond the sky_**

 ** _Well someday soon_**

 ** _You will hear my plea.'_**

 **'One small voice in the universe'**

 _'One true friend in the universe'_

 ** _'Please believe in me…'_**

Both males sighed as their thoughts began to quiet. Jamie played with his little rabbit while Jack began to sketch in the ice he had accidentally created on the window. Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie began to notice the shapes forming on his bedroom window. His eyes widened and he stood staring at the images that had formed.

"Who's there?" he called out almost hesitantly. He saw no one yet the images were proof that there had to be at least somebody.

Jack froze at the sudden voice and peaked through the crack in the window to see Jamie staring right at him. The kid's eyes were unseeing though and Jack could tell. The spirit sighed before realizing something. If Jamie could see his drawings, this might just be the chance he had been waiting for.

Jack tapped the window pane frosting it over once more so he had room to work. With a skilled hand, he drew a snowflake in the ice.

Jamie tilted his head as he looked at the clue the invisible being had left for him. His mind ran through all the spirits having to do with winter for it had to be one of them and only one came to mind.

"Jack Frost?"

Jack nodded excitedly before noticing that the question had been hesitant and unsure. Jamie didn't believe. At least, not yet. Jack drew a check on the window to show Jamie that his guess had been correct.

Jamie's eyes widened and a large smile formed on his face. He knew it! He knew there was someone there! Ever so slowly, the winter spirit appeared in the boy's line of sight. Jamie's jaw dropped as he took in the legendary Jack Frost for the very first time.

Jack had been facing the window when Jamie had made his realization so when he turned to see the kid staring at him his eyes widened.

"Can… Can you see me?"

It was almost as if he was scared to say it. He didn't want this to be false hope that would shatter in a matter of seconds. When Jamie slowly nodded, a smile broke across Jack's face and he let out a happy whoop doing a back flip. He hadn't meant to but in his excitement, he had created a light snowfall in Jamie's bedroom.

"You just made it snow," Jamie said eyes filling with the childlike awe that the world was lacking at that current moment. A wide smile was plastered on his face as he watched the winter spirit.

"I know!" Jack said equally excited to have someone who could see him.

"In my room!" Jamie continued looking at the white flakes that slowly fell from the air.

"I know!" Jack repeated trying to comprehend that this was actually happening. His smile had never been as genuine as it was at that moment.

"You're real?" Jamie asked. Jack jumped down from the dresser he had been perching on to walk up to Jamie, gesturing excitedly.

"Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and snow days, and you remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?!" Jack asked mentioning the sled ride that he had a blast creating.

"That was you?" Jamie asked in shock.

"That was me!" Jack answered ecstatic.

"Cool!"

"Right?!"

Their excitement was broken off by Jamie's mom who called from down the hall. The two shared sheepish looks as they realized that they may have been a little loud. Once Jamie's mom dismissed her son's noise, the boy's shared wide smiles. They were no longer alone.

 **'Yes, I have wings'**

 _'I have wings'_

 **'And I can fly…'**

 _'I can fly'_

 ** _'Around the moon_**

 ** _And far beyond the sky…'_**

 **'You called my name**

 **And you set me free-**

 **One small voice in the universe'**

 _'One true friend in the universe'_

 ** _'Who believes in me.'_**


End file.
